waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Swayne
}} |} |} Appearance: Fiends are always diabolical in appearance. Some are short with horns and hideous faces. Others are tall and sexy with slight horns or a red tint to their skin. Sexy or ugly, all can speak with a voice softer than silk. Swayne is certainly diabolical since their transition from Fatebound to Rephaim. Long backward curving horns coated with ice start above their temple and end at the back of their head. Between the base of their horns, in the center of their forehead, is a ruby-colored crystal native to the Demons. Swayne’s complexion is perfect, unblemished by mortal ills. Their skin is a marblesque gray which draws out their deep red eyes, the same color as their forehead crystal. Swayne’s lips are pale, just a few shades lighter than the crystal. They hide pearly iridescent teeth with two very long canines like a vampires’. Though the Fiend’s beauty is true, they aren’t incredibly tall. Standing at 5’6’’ they’re shorter than much of the other Fae that roam the realms. Since transitioning into the Demon form, their facial features have become far more androgynous. Sharp cheekbones and large twinkling eyes are their most prominent features. When their eyes are closed and unmoving Swayne resembles old Greek statues of old. Connections: Rephaim: No longer a Fatebound or Pure Fae, Swayne has become detached from Court and maintains a Bargain to remain connected to the Unseelie Court Opinions: Seelie Principles: Honor: "Follow the leader, pay your tab, do your part. It's a great way of keeping the general populace from sucking." Love: "Doesn't exist in King George City, anyone who felt it fled the moment they could or died in their lover's absence. Don't let Cupid tempt you in this fair city." Beauty: "It's skin deep. Maybe our actions reflect our outer layers, but every rose has a dozen thorns." Unseelie Principles: Power: "Keep crawlin' up. You'll make it someday." Change: "Keep crawlin' somewhere. Staying still grows neglect." Passion: "Keep crawlin' hard and for a purpose. Follow that heart." Characters: Alastar (deceased): "Brutally efficient and quick to make difficult choices. Died saving the known universe, and we can't ask much more of a Fae than that." Faust: "Tempted by the darker vices. Their practice is keen and their manner well, so none disturb the good doctor." Linnea Ban-Fanjir (retired): "Good things to come." Zephy (retired): "My best friend, he's currently living in Hawaii. We text every day and keep each other posted on what's happening. We're currently talking about my first visit out there, though I don't know when I'll do that." Valour: "An excellent test for the nobles to relate to the common. Yet I'd argue she is a noble all of her own, ready to lay herself down for her friends and with a resolve unseen before." Blake: "Hello deep one. How long have you crept in the hollow of our minds?" Ace: "Makes a case for The Fool, will they finish their journey to The World?" FrankisThom?: "So dependable but their name never ceases to escape me. I suspect they will prove themselves an excellent mummy. Monte: "What's a man to a god?" Tempest: "What's a god to a nonbeliever?" Stella: "A wandering star fallen on Earth. Where shall she shine I wonder." Category:Templates